Packed MOAB-class/Strategies
Usually, spamming in many strong towers will counter Packed MOAB-class, but can be difficult due to costs. Feel free to add your specific strategies for countering Bloon Rushes in a new Level 3 Header below each "General notes" section. You may also change the "General notes" sections as well. Dart Monkey General notes Dart Monkeys alone cannot do much damage to MOAB-Class bloons. However, if there are other towers attacking the MOAB-Class bloons, a group of 4/2 Dart Monkeys can be excellent backup towers for dealing with the Ceramic Bloons that come out when MOABs get popped, if the Ceramic Bloons get through the MOAB-popping towers. Tack Shooter General notes The tack shooter's tier 4 upgrades can kill ceramics fairly fast. A lot of Rings of Fire can deal significant damage to MOABs, but it won't be enough unless there are other backup towers nearby. However, Tack Sprayers do significant damage to MOAB class bloons. Sniper Monkey General notes A group of 4/2 Sniper Monkeys can immobilize MOAB-Class bloons for a short time. If you have other towers in your defense, 4/2 Sniper Monkeys can be extremely effective in helping to destroy MOAB-Class bloons, because while a MOAB-Class bloon is immobilized, other towers can do more hits on the MOAB-Class bloon before it starts moving again. Because of this, 4/2 Sniper Monkeys can help a maxed TOTMG destroy MOAB-Class bloons even faster. Ninja Monkey General notes Ninja Monkeys with Bloon Sabotage can help to slow down MOAB-Class bloons during rounds where the bloons start to gain speed and health. A bloonjistu ninja can also deal a significant damage to MOABs. Boomerang Thrower General notes It can kill MOAB class quick with tier 4 upgrades, and mop up ceramics with tier 3 upgrades. Turbo Charge (2/4) destroys MOABs faster than Glaive Lords (4/x), which are better at destroying Ceramics and large bloon rushes. Combining the Turbo Charge ability with M.I.B. Call to Arms is especially effective. (Insert Notes) Bomb Tower General notes Bomb Towers can be effective against Packed MOAB-class. A bunch of 4/2 and 2/4 Bomb Towers with 2/3 Monkey Villages nearby can deal extreme damage to a pack of MOAB-Class bloons. Placing 10-15 2/3 Bomb Towers with their target set to strong can easily pop the MOAB Layers, and then other towers can clean up the ceramics. Ice Tower General notes Ice Towers should only be used to clean up the bloons from the child spawns of the MOAB-Class bloons.When under the influence of a 2/3 village, a 3/2 ice tower can take down nearly infinite bloons. The freeze limit is about 10000 bloons. Glue Gunner General notes Glue Gunners also are ineffective against MOAB-class bloons because MOAB class bloons are immune to this tower. However, if you use other towers to pop the MOAB-Class bloons, then a group of 2/4 and 4/2 Glue Gunners can be an effective way to deal with the Ceramic Bloons that come out after the MOABs get popped. Mortar Monkey General notes Mortar Monkeys dont do much damage MOAB-class bloons but can remove the Camo property of DDTs if upgraded to Signal Flare. Dartling Gun General notes Rays of Doom can pierce through the ranks of MOAB-Class bloons and obliterate ceramics in less than half a second. Bloon Area Denial Systems (BADS) can also help. It's best to have a deadly combo of both 2/4 and 4/2 of those towers when it comes to using Dartling Guns. There is one problem with Dartling Guns though: they are controlled by the movement of the mouse/tapping, and that fact might make it inconvenient because the Dartling Guns will move to wherever you point when upgrading other towers, making the Dartling Guns lose focus on the pack of MOAB-Class bloons. However, if this is a problem, try to upgrade towers by clicking on them and pressing the comma and period buttons to upgrade paths 1 and 2 respectively, and using the third tier upgrade of the Dartling Ammo Dump specialty building will enable the player to lock the dartling guns in place (on BTD5). A large amount of 2-3 or 2-4 dartling guns with Monkey Fort Village is a deadly combo as the rockets will explode twice as well. Using the Ray of Doom in mobile is a bad idea; it is only around as strong as the BADS but costs much more. Spike Factory General notes Spike Factories make good for mopping up the mess produced from the MOAB-class bloons. 3/2 Spike Factories are good for mopping up the Ceramic bloons that come out when the MOABs are popped. 4/2 Spike Factories may also help make more damage. 2/3 Spike Factories may not be the best for destroying the packs of MOAB-class because their Ceramic Bloon children can push against the spikes. With 2/4 or 1/4 Spike Factories can use spike storm to mop up MOAB classes. Monkey Buccaneer General notes The Monkey Buccaneer set to first takes down BFBs easily with the Monkey Pirates ability when BFBs or other MOAB-Class Bloons get close to the exit. The Aircraft Carrier can also do rapid damage to bloons, which helps towers to destroy strong bloons faster. Monkey Ace General notes Having large amounts of Spectre Dartships can deal with MOABs and other bloons that pass through your defenses. Having some Ground Zero Aces can also do big damage to every bloon on the screen and instantly destroys DDTs and MOABs. However, during very late rounds in a high difficulty, you don't get that much money without many Banana Farms. Monkey Apprentices General notes Monkey Apprentices are not effective against MOAB Classes but can clean up non-MOAB-class bloons from MOABs with tornadoes. The Phoenix ability could do some damage to MOAB-class bloons but the ability will get more ineffective as very late rounds pass by. Super Monkeys General notes Super Monkeys will work well against Packed MOAB-class, although is quite expensive. One unupgraded Super Monkey may not be enough for MOAB-Class bloon packs. However, a maxed TOTMG can pretty much destroy any type of bloon rush. However, TOTMGs are extremely expensive, making it hard to afford one, but when you do afford one, provided that it's maxed, it can deal tremendous fatal damage to any swarm. Even if players can't afford TOTMGs, a bunch of 2/2 to 3/2 Super Monkeys with 2/3 Monkey Villages nearby are enough to deal with packs of MOAB-Classes. Monkey Village General notes While the Monkey Village does not attack bloons, it can buff other towers and therefore make the towers more powerful. When combined with a 3/2 ice tower, a 3/2 bomb tower, and a group of 2/2 glue gunners, it can pretty much take down any children that the MOAB-Class bloons spawn. 4/2 Monkey Villages can also attack by themselves by shooting bolts of lightning and thereby further increasing the firepower of the defense. Banana Farm General notes Other than simply generating income for towers and upgrades, it does not damage or affect the outcome of bloons. However, certain strategies can be made from how Banana Farms are used. Usually, try to go for the Path 1 upgrades, as they are more efficient in cost amounts. Dartling Guns may be harshly affected by trying to constantly grab bananas, so Path 2 upgrades may suit better if trying to avoid distraction by the bananas. Monkey Engineer General notes Monkey Engineers are not effective against MOAB-Classes since its only weaponry that can damage MOAB-class are its own nailgun and sentries. It also states that MOAB-Class Bloons are listed as their weaknesses in BMC. Note that the Cleansing Foam upgrade can remove the camo ability from bloons and DDTs but will become useless as large amounts of DDTs appear. The Overclock ability is useful for boosting maxed TOTMGs in late rounds. In very late rounds like 300, the Overclock ability will barely do much, but the bloon trap upgrade can be a life saver at the end of the track. Heli-Pilot General notes Apache Dartships have high DPS and useful against Packed-MOAB Class, and if you got enough support chinooks, you can allow the leakage of even ZOMGs. However, getting enough support chinooks to even leak one ZOMG and survive is very difficult and costs a lot of money and requires a lot of 4/2 Villages. Monkey Sub General notes Since First Strike Subs can destroy ZOMGs in a single hit, it is effective against mutiple BFBs and MOABs. Several First Strike Subs reduces the amount of MOAB-class rushes. However, the ability doesn't work great against packed ZOMGs in mobile as the ability just leaves some BFBs. Using High Energy Beacons and Bloontonium Reactor can reduce the cooldown of the First Strike Capability.Monkey knowledge level 5, 10 and 15 may also work as well due to reducing the cooldown up to 21 seconds. Category:Strategies Bloonchipper General notes Super wide funnel (4/0) helps, but will easily be overrun by Packed MOAB-class and Non-MOAB class, but if you have tons of them they will make a huge difference. 2/4 Bloonchippers are also useful for dealing with the minor bloons that appear when the MOAB layers are popped. Road Spikes General notes Road Spikes should never be used to defend solely against Packed MOAB-class because of the large amount of required hits to destroy a single MOAB layer. Pineapple General notes Pineapples should also never be used to defend solely against Packed MOAB-class for the same reasons, and also because of the timing. Category:Strategies